


Sip & See (a Baby Hunt Story)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, Books, F/M, Party, baby party, sip and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas have a Sip and See party to introduce their friends to the twins.
Relationships: Chazz Javellana/Crash Yamaguchi, Ethan Blake/Addison Sinclair, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	Sip & See (a Baby Hunt Story)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Aggee-cahah,” Felicity cooed, her hands grasping out at her father, who held her slightly above his head.

“Daddy loves you, my sweet girl.” He kissed her forehead as he lowered her back down into his arms. He would have to admit that this was the first house party he didn’t mind. 

Voices hummed around the patio as guests took turns fawning over the babies. Though they had allowed a few visitors in the months after the twin’s birth, they kept it mostly to family (and Addison). The new parents wanted to hold off most visitors until the twins were at least two months old to provide their immune system a chance to develop further as well as make sure they had received their first round of vaccinations.

 _A ‘Sip and See’._ It was not a concept he had ever heard before and an unnecessary one at that. Why anyone needed a specific party to introduce their newborn to the world was beyond him. Thankfully, they had Addison. She came up with the idea, wrote the invitations, prepared all the food, drinks, and decorations, all he and Alex had to do was walk outside to their backyard. And, even that was not without its challenges: Felicity spit up on his jacket and Vincent soiled his diaper mere minutes before they were expected. Fast changes had become a way of life, they had the routine down by now. Despite the last-minute cleanup, the proud parents and the happy twins made their debut to their closest friends. 

Vincent thrust his legs out over and over in delight, cooing loudly in Alex’s arms as Seth made a series of funny faces at him. 

“I think he likes it.” Alex caressed her son softly. “Do you like the silly man? Yeah? Is Seth funny?”

“Just wait until he can laugh, Levine,” Victoria taunted, cocking her head to the side. “Just seeing that face of yours will have him doubled over, no additional expressions needed.”

“Now I get it!” Teja’s eyes narrowed at Seth. “It wasn’t your jokes that got people laughing during your comedian days, it was that face.”

“I knew I liked you!” Victoria raised her glass, clinking it with Teja’s.

“Here they go again,” Matt chuckled, leaning back in his chair, watching the friends squabble. “Just like old times.” 

Alex laughed, leaving them to their argument. “I can’t thank you enough, Addi. This is spectacular!”

“Don’t mention it.” Her focus shifted to Vincent, tickling his tummy. “I could eat you up! You are just the cutest!!! Yes, you are. Auntie Addison loves you so much!” 

“Would you like to hold him?” 

Alex barely had time to ask the question before Addison had her arms open ready to accept Vincent. “Oo, while I take Mr. Cutie Patootie off your hands, you can look at your basket of books!”

Addi nuzzled Vincent happily as she led Alex to the table with the basket of books. 

The twins’ ever-expanding library had enough books to fill the entire bookcase in their room, but it still wasn’t enough for the eager parents. Between the baby shower and books the parents had ordered based on their reviews in parent magazines and blogs, the twins would have plenty of choices. Unfortunately, the majority of those books were for infants to age three. So Addison came up with the idea for each guest to bring one book that they remember being a favorite growing up. It could be from a young age or older, it just had to have meaning for them. 

Alex’s eyes widened at the basket and the stack of books flowing over to the side. “Umm. I think people ignored the one book suggestion.” 

“Can you blame them? Look at this boy! And his beautiful sister over there! They are going to be very spoiled.” Vincent kicked playfully as Addison pretended to eat his feet.

“Hopefully not too spoiled.” Her voice drifted off, her gaze shifting between her children. She wanted them to have a normal childhood, but knew that would be challenging to achieve. She thumbed through the books, memories of her own childhood washing over her. “ _Where the Wild Things Are_? I loved this book!” 

She flipped open the cover, “May every story you read bring you inspirations of adventure… and when that fails, Uncle Crash is here!”

Her eyes widened. She held the book up, pointing to the inscription as she got his attention from across the patio. She shook her head, mouthing ‘no’. 

Crash winked, giving her a finger gun. Alex was happy that he and Chazz were getting married, but knowing he would be around the twins more, made her a little anxious to say the least. 

Her fingers traced over the Little Prince standing on his small little planet on the cover of the next book. It had been one of her favorite tales growing up. She knew who it was from before she even opened the cover. She and Chazz had spent countless summers acting out the book, sharing adventures, and listening to the stars together as children. 

“‘All grown-ups were once children… but only few of them remember it.’ You’ll have to grow up, but never lose that spark of curiosity and imagination inside of you, for it may one day change the world. With love, Uncle Chazz; P.S. Look to the stars and listen for their laughter, for that is the Little Prince waiting for his next adventure.”

Alex brushed away a tear, holding the book close to her heart. She couldn’t wait to share it with them.

“Is that going to be your favorite book too?” Addison whispered rocking Vincent in her arms. 

“Congratulations, Alex!” Ethan joined them, pulling her in for a hug. “You look amazing and the twins are simply perfect.”

“Thanks.” 

As he stepped back, his fingers brushed over Addison, lingering on his lower back. Her cheeks warmed as their gaze met.

Alex turned back to the basket of books, suppressing her smile. Even if they hadn’t officially come out as a couple, she could tell that their relationship had changed. She first saw it in the delivery room, and it grew over the past two months. 

She opened the white envelope attached to the _Once Upon a World Collection_. “While not a series I grew up with, fairytales are quite classic and adored by most. I found this set particular of interest with its multicultural take on the tales. May Felicity and Vincent’s travels of imagination soar around the globe even as young children. -Holly.”

“Mmm-meh.” Vincent stirred, getting restless. “Mm-wahh!”

“Oh, sweet boy, come here, mommy’s got you.” Alex took back her son, caressing his back as she bounced him lightly. “There you go. It’s okay. Mommy was just looking at all your presents. That’s all. I’m right here.”

“Well done.” Chris’s hands clapped Thomas’s shoulder, pulling him out of the isolated bubble he had created for himself and his daughter. He knew it wouldn’t last, but it had been nice. 

Chris took a seat beside the new father. “How are you holding up?”

“We’re surviving,” Thomas laughed. 

“How are they sleeping?” 

“Three-hour stretches. On a good night, closer to four.”

“Sounds like they’re right on track. And you and Alex are doing okay? You know how much of a wreck I was after Lyla was born.” Chris played with Felicity’s fingers, marveling as she cooed for him. “I can’t even believe she used to be this small.”

Thomas’s gaze shifted to his daughter, she had grown so much in her two months. He knew it was just the beginning. That was what scared him the most. He didn’t want to miss a minute of hers and Vincent’s lives. He wanted to remember and celebrate every fraction of an inch.

Alex and reluctantly even Thomas made the rounds, showing off the twins. Thomas expected more cringing when he had to endure all of the grown-ups resorting to baby talk when they addressed the twins. It had always bothered him in the past. But now, it seemed more tolerable. His whole world changed the day the twins were born. Both of theirs did. 

As the conversation shifted from the babies to the friends, Alex and Thomas drifted closer together, slipping back some, creating their own little space. Tey let the others laugh and catch up on their latest projects. It wasn’t that they didn’t care to participate, it was just that the party thus far had been enough excitement for one day. They had spent the past two months, mostly just the four of them and at that moment, that was more than perfect.

_☆ ☆ ☆_ **The rest of the books and inscriptions** _☆ ☆ ☆_

_A book is a dream that you hold in your hands._

_**\----** _

_(In alphabetical order by FIRST name) **  
**_

**Addison Sinclair — The Princess Bride**

> “My name is Addison Sinclair, you are just too cute, prepare to be snuggled! *hehe* This is one of my favorite books. Don’t let the title turn you away. This is far more than a princess story. It’s filled with mystery and adventure and of course, love. I hope you find this as magical as I have. (Though you will never need a better example or story of love than your parents.) Love you two so much! xoxo Aunt Addi”

**Chadley Fortnum — Peter Pan**

> “Clap. Clap. Clap. Always remember to clap, like this clap, clap, clap. It’s super important. It keeps the fairies alive.” 

**Chazz Javellana — The Little Prince**

> “All grown-ups were once children… but only few of them remember it.’ You’ll have to grow up, but never lose that spark of curiosity and imagination inside of you, for it may one day change the world. With love, Uncle Chazz; P.S. Look to the stars and listen for their laughter, for that is the Little Prince waiting for his next adventure.”

**Crash Yamaguchi — Where the Wild Things Are**

> “May every story you read bring you inspirations of adventure… and when that fails, Uncle Crash is here!”

**Chris Winters — Dr. Seuss Collection**

> “I hope you enjoy these books as much as Lyla does. They’re a classic at any age. My favorite is Green Eggs and Ham, but I think you’ll love Fox in Socks. Make sure you have your dad read it nice and fast. I have a feeling you’ll get a good laugh. May you know nothing but love, laughter, and a good life.”

*****Note** : _In my AU, Chris has a daughter named Lyla. And I headcanon that because Thomas is so eloquent and speaks intellectually that he will have some difficulty with Fox in Socks due to the tongue twisters. He’s really hard on himself because it’s a children’s book and he can’t quite get it. He can read it perfectly slow but fast… poor Thomas! Alex on the other hand will speed through it in under two minutes. She has a really talented tongue… I don’t think Thomas minds though.. Okay this headcanon explanation is getting long, maybe it’ll be a fic one day :)_

**Ethan Blake — Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**

> “May your life be filled with stories and your shelves full of books. Always remember the importance of family and being honest.”

**Holly Chang — Once Upon a World Collection**

> “While not a series I grew up with, fairytales are quite classic and adored by most. I found this set particular of interest with its multicultural take on the tales. May Felicity and Vincent’s travels of imagination soar around the globe even as young children.”

**Matt Rodriguez — Harry Potter Series**

> “Because the strongest magic of all is love.”
> 
> _(also enclosed in the book are two aged envelopes—one marked Felicity, the other Vincent— and the instructions “To be opened on your 11th birthday!”)_

**Rachel Hunt — A Wrinkle in Time**

> “May your spirit of adventure never be subdued. Your father and I enjoyed this tale together. I hope the two of you find that same joy.—Aunt Rachel”

**Seth Levine — Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs**

> “Raining food? If that isn’t the dream, I’m not sure what is! To a delicious life and also food fights (it’s kind of like raining food)! ” 

**Teja Desai — The Giving Tree**

> “Life will take you on many journeys, but don't forget to enjoy the little moments along the way.”

**Victoria Fontaine — Wizard of Oz**

> “Walt Disney said it best, 'Laughter is timeless. Imagination has no age. And dreams are forever.' Learn to live and play in your dreams and imagination, but always remember there's no place quite like home."


End file.
